See You Again
by Adorkable Snowmen
Summary: All she knew was that she would miss him too, and thinking of him being gone made her heart hurt. Just a little. Puckabrina one-shot.


** (A/N): I wrote this a long time ago. Enjoy!**

* * *

No one left town immediately. There was still much to rebuild, and Snow had requested that the whole family stay in town until the wedding. After several months of reconstructing, the happy couple set a date and preparations were made. Daphne surprisingly declined the position of flower girl and asked if she could plan the wedding instead.

"I want to see everyone happy because of something I made myself," she confessed to Sabrina later while brushing her hair. "Standing around looking cute is such a seven year-old thing."

Sabrina was looking forward to the wedding until Jake announced that he and Puck would leave the morning after it. She spent the next week or so with Puck trying to make the best of their remaining time together. They watched movies with Daphne and Red and babysat Basil for Veronica and Henry. Puck seemed amused when Sabrina even offered to accompany him on his daily trip to the marina to check that Peter Pan and the Lost Boys weren't coming back, but said nothing about it.

Henry, on the other hand, was wary of her behavior.

"There are plenty of other fish in the sea, you know," he told Sabrina after dinner one night. "Falling in love with an Everafter isn't the best thing in the world to do. I should know."

She wasn't quite sure what to say to him at first, but then reminded him that they were Everafters now too, and went to her room, leaving her poor dad befuddled.

After that, Sabrina attempted to act normal and make clever comebacks the boy's insults, but it wasn't the same. It just reminded her that in only a few days...he'd be gone.

Sabrina sat at her windowsill contemplating all the changes that had occurred since the final battle. In general, there were good things that had happened, and also some bad things. She was thirteen now, and that led to many people giving her meaningful advice about being a teenager, including a super-awkward conversation with Uncle Jake that she wished never happened. She didn't feel any older, but she supposed that was because she already had to grow up three years ago.

On the other hand, Daphne, for better or for worse, was starting to act older. Sabrina noticed differences in her mannerisms. She wasn't sure that Daphne was even sure of what was going on herself.

Henry and Veronica were happier and acted more like the couple Sabrina used to know. It made her gag sometimes, but she was happy for them.

Among the bad news, the house had been damaged more than a few times due to Red losing her temper over really small things. Mr. Canis assured them everything was okay and often tried to calm Red down, but his attempts to console her were nowhere as good as Granny Relda's and she unfortunately wouldn't listen to anyone else. Because of this, the family was constantly on the lookout for the Horn of the North Wind, but Sabrina was almost certain that it was a lost cause.

Uncle Jake was miserable. Even all this time, he wasn't able to do the right thing, the thing that would benefit all in the end. Sabrina was worried about him, but she knew a few years out in the world would do him good.

Granny Relda was still as spunky as she was before, but it was clear the experience had aged the woman. She never complained, but you could tell by the look on her face that she was in pain.

Basil had begun to speak in longer phrases, but to his parents' dismay, had picked up a few choice words from Puck.

The Trickster King himself was an issue to Sabrina. Puck had shot up several inches, his golden hair curlier than ever, yet those teasing eyes that had both infuriated and amazed her were never-changing. Part of her told her that she wanted him gone, but the other half had begun to miss him already.

It wasn't until Daphne came to do her hair that she realized she'd been sitting there for about three hours. As usual, her sister read her mind.

"I'm going to miss him too," Daphne said, giving her a squeeze. When Sabrina tried to argue back, she cut her off and continued. "He'll always come back, whether you want him to or not."

Daphne left to go watch Basil. Sabrina put on a little make-up (correctly this time, thanks to her mom) and went downstairs to wait for the rest of her family.

After the whole family finished getting ready (which was no easy task due to an incident involving Basil, a cup of cocoa and a magic ring), they made their way down to the field behind the newly built school where the wedding was taking place. After a lot of laughs, hugs and memories were exchanged, the ceremony began. Sabrina watched as Basil and Red started down the aisle as the ring bearer and the flower girl, respectively. It took quite a bit of prodding from Red to get him all the way to the end, but they made it there eventually.

Even though Charming had insisted on the shortest ceremony possible (he wouldn't reveal the reasoning behind his decision, but Sabrina had a pretty good guess why), it was clearly going to take a while. She looked down at the new blue dress she had bought on their last trip to the city. It looked just as good as the pink one her sister had magicked up for her at the last wedding. Or so Red had said. She looked over to her family who were sitting in her row.

Daphne sat and watched the ceremony with wide eyes while biting her palm. Veronica and Henry were next to Daphne. Sabrina smiled when she saw them holding hands. Granny Relda was next, tears in her eyes, looking frail as ever. Mr. Canis and Red sat with calm expressions on their face. Jake was staring forward, but Sabrina knew his mind was distracted with what could have been.

And finally, Puck. She caught his eye as she looked over at him, and he gave her an easy grin. She surprised herself by returning the smile and proceeded to actually pay attention.

After the couple exchanged their "I do's", Bunny started to give a small speech about love and new beginnings. She was cut off by Daphne starting the song of the couple's first dance too early. Bunny was clearly upset, but brightened up when he saw her daughter and new son-in-law heading to the dance floor. Other couples, such as Cindy and Tom, and Henry and Veronica joined them. Sabrina was about to walk over to the table Daphne and Red were sitting at when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her in the other direction. She found herself face-to-face with Puck.

"You didn't think I'd leave without outshining you with my awesome dance moves at least one more time, did you, Grimm?" Puck asked, as they moved towards the dance floor.

Sabrina laughed. "Not for a moment."

The song ended, and a slower one followed. She, unaware of her actions at first, slowly pulled herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gosh, she knew he had gotten taller, but her arms felt like they were nearly vertical to the ground. She looked into his eyes.

Puck blushed and almost lost his balance. Sabrina heard Daphne squeal and could feel her father's glare from behind her, but it didn't matter. This was only about the two of them.

They danced in silence for a minute or so, swaying back and forth with the rhythm of the song.

"Sabrina?"

She moved slightly to look into his eyes. "Yeah?"

"You have something in your teeth."

That was it? Was this boy never going to change? She frowned and he laughed. Sabrina rolled her eyes and was about to break away when Puck stopped her.

"Actually, I just want you to know that...well...you're the first...I mean, I'm gonna...miss you."

She stared him with curiosity, wondering how his emotions could change so fast. If they did get eventually get married, as Puck kept promising her dad, would they still be playing this game of love and hate? If so, Sabrina didn't want a future with this boy.

Puck continued. "Also, didn't I tell you before that you look better without the make-up? I mean, you look fine now, but without it, you look-"

She stood on her tiptoes and cut him off with a soft kiss. He was a bit surprised at first, but he kissed her back. This time, there were no punches or screaming chimpanzees. Nor were there any poisoned apples or messed-up fairytales. There might've been a wolf whistle or two in the background, but she didn't care. This was their moment.

He was so unbearable, yet something kept her coming back. She didn't know how she could even like him, or how the future would turn out. He was just being so sweet right now, and she couldn't help herself. All she knew was that she would miss him too, and thinking of him being gone made her heart hurt. Just a little.

Sabrina broke away and smiled.

"Beautiful." he finished breathlessly, with flushed cheeks and that stupid smirk on his face.

"Thanks." She looked down, and back up with a gleam in her eyes. "So I take it that I'll see you again?"

Puck smiled even wider. "Definitely."


End file.
